Deduplicated storage systems are often used to reduce the amount of storage space needed to store backup images by identifying redundant data patterns included in the backup images. For example, a backup and restore technology may capture a backup image of a client device and identify various data patterns included in both the backup image and one or more data containers within a deduplicated storage system. In this example, rather than storing multiple instances of the data patterns to the deduplicated storage system, the backup and restore technology may configure the backup image to simply reference the data patterns already included the data containers within the deduplicated storage system. By configuring the backup image to reference the data patterns already included in the data containers, the backup and restore technology may reduce the amount of storage space needed to store the backup image in the deduplicated storage system.
Unfortunately, while conventional backup and restore technologies may reduce the amount of storage space needed to store backup images in deduplicated storage systems, such backup and restore technologies may also have certain shortcomings and/or inefficiencies. In one example, as the number of backup images stored to a deduplicated storage system increases, the speed at which a conventional backup and restore technology is able to restore the later backups may decrease in dramatic fashion. For example, the conventional backup and restore technology may achieve a restore speed of up to 1 gigabyte per second while restoring the first backup stored to the deduplication storage system. However, the conventional backup and restore technology may reach a restore speed of only 33 megabytes per second while restoring the 25th backup stored to the deduplication storage system.
What is needed, therefore, are systems and methods for increasing the restore speeds of backups stored to deduplicated storage systems.